Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział III Z nieba spada ogromny smok...
14 ale... no nieważne... dobra ja też już muszę iść. Może pogadamy później...- powiedział i odszedł w cień, a w nim się rozpłynął. Po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach postanowiłam odpocząć, więc wróciłam do domku nr 11. Niestety z dziećmi Hermesa NIE DA się odpocząć. Co chwilę komuś coś lata nad głową. Zdecydowałam, więc że wrócę z powrotem na plażę i może sobie popływam. Wiecie? Nawet to się mi nie udało. Gdy tylko doszłam na plaży zastałam leżącą dziewczynę z rudym włosami wpatrującą się w niebo. Stwierdziłam: No dobra jak już mam się pakować we wszystkie możliwe problemy to jeden więcej mi nie zaszkodzi. Podeszłam do Rudowłosej i się przywitałam. -Cześć jak leci?- Dziewczyna jak oparzona podskoczyła i spojrzała na mnie swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami. -Już jesteś?- spytała zaskoczona- O bogowie jak ten czas leci! Muszę cię zabrać na ognisko. -Co będzie na tym ognisku, że MUSISZ mnie tam zabrać- zapytałam trochę podejrzliwie. -Oh to nic takiego... No może trochę większego niż nic, ale będzie się działo- powiedziała radosnym tonem. -Hmm... a mogłabym wiedzieć kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! -Na Zeusa! Tak tak jestem Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Jestem Wyrocznią Delficką. -Wyrocznią czego?!? -Opowiem ci w trakcie drogi! Musimy już iść, bo się spóźnimy!- i pobiegła przed siebie. Nie mając większego wyboru pobiegłam za nią. Ognisko było wspaniałe. Wszystko pachniało pysznym jedzeniem i wtedy sobie uświadomiłam: Kiedy ja ostatnim razem jadłam? Wzięłam więc kawałek pizzy. Rachel opowiedziała mi wszystko: to, że jest zwykłą śmiertelniczką, to jak została Wyroczni itp. Podziwiałam ją jaką odwagą się odznacza biorąc po uwagę to, że jest tylko śmiertelnikiem. -Cześć, widzę że jesteś nowa- wyrwał mnie z zamyśleń czarnowłosy chłopak z oczami o kolorze morza – Jestem Percy Jackson. -Oh jestem Etna Sezef- uśmiechnęłam się -Wiesz jesteśmy podobni... może jesteś moją siostrą co? Jakie masz zdolności? -Umiem panować nad wodą- wyjaśniłam -Tak tak na pewno jesteś moją siostrą. Jestem synem Posejdona. Patrz- skupił się i zawartość jego szklanki zaczęła lewitować. -Łał! Ciekawe czy ja też tak umiem- tak bawiliśmy się większość czasu, tyle że mi się zrobiło słabo. Wywnioskowałam, że dla Percy'ego to drobnostka, taka zabawa wodą. No niestety dla mnie było to bardzo wyczerpujące, więc później to on się popisywał. Gadaliśmy sobie, gdy nagle gdzieś na wzgórzu na horyzoncie coś wybuchło. Cały obóz się zerwał, by zobaczyć co się stało. Wkrótce wszyscy staliśmy u stóp wzgórza, na którym rozbił się wielki smok i zaczął płonąć. Wszyscy pomrukiwali: „To niemożliwe, to nie może być on”, „Festus? Leo?. Przez tłum herosów przedarł się Chejron podchodząc do smoka. Razem z Percy'm Wywołaliśmy wielką falę która zalała górę i wkrótce cały ogień zgasł. Na ziemi obok smoka leżał chłopak, cały osmalony, ale... żywy. Był cały we krwi, tyle że w nie swojej i nie czerwonej tylko złotej. Jak się później okazało był to ichor, czyli krew nieśmiertelnych. Z tłumu wyskoczyła dziewczyna, która miała na imię Piper- zaczynałam się już orientować w miarę z imionami, bo Will mi wszystkich przedstawił. Zaczęła krzyczeć aby chłopak się obudził, ale nic z tego. -Leo, Leo wstawaj!!!- Powtarzała ze łzami w oczach. Nie mogłam na to patrzeć, więc zaczęłam działać. Tak skupiłam się na Leonie, że nie zauważyłam dziewczyny, która leżała jakieś 5 metrów dalej i była w fatalnym stanie. To z niej wydobywał się ichor. Coś podpowiadało mi żeby zabrać Leona do wody. Wzięłam go na ręce i pobiegłam do morza. Na brzegu wrzuciłam go do wody i całą swoją wolę skupiłam na nim, na Leo. Na parę chwil zapomniałam o wszystkich, którzy się na mnie gapili i szeptali pomiędzy sobą. W tej chwili liczyło się tylko to aby uratować ogniowego chłopca. Wsłuchałam się fale, wyczułam że z niego życie już uchodzi i jeżeli mu nie pomogę to umrze. A więc skupiłam się i rozkazałam wodzie go leczyć. Dodawać mu sił, by mógł odzyskać świadomość. Powoli uchodziła ze mnie energia, bo całą swoją wolą, całą sobą próbowałam go uleczyć. Gdy czułam, że Leo jest w stanie stabilnym zaprzestałam cokolwiek robić. Cały obóz gapił się na mnie nie dowierzając. Nagle nade mną pojawił się zielony hologram trójzębu. -Witaj Etno Sezef, córko Pana Mórz, jednego z Wielkiej Trójki, córko Posejdona.-Chejron oświadczył to tak doniosłym i poważnym tonem, że chyba w Afryce było go słychać. Niestety nie zdążyłam nacieszyć się chwilą uznania, ponieważ przed oczami zatańczyły mi czarne plamki, a ja osunęłam się w otchłań. Nie wiem jak długo byłam nieprzytomna, ale w każdym razie czułam się o wiele lepiej. Skarciłam się w duchu za to, że jednego dnia bez omdlenia nie mogę przetrwać, ale cóż takie już moje życie. Jak otworzyłam nade mną znowu stał Will, ale tym razem obok niego był ktoś jeszcze- Percy. -Ooo obudziła się nasza śpiąca królowa.- Powiedział Will -Ile tak spałam???- zapytałam ziewając i siadając na łóżku. -Spałaś jakiś tydzień, już zaczynałem się martwić siostrzyczko- Percy spojrzał na mnie znacząco. -Czekaj to ty... -Tak- odrzekł szeroko się uśmiechając- Jesteśmy rodzeństwem... jesteś moją jedyną siostrą. -Ale przecież w innych domkach jest pełno dzieci bogów.. -Ale- wtrącił się Will- Wielka Trójka po wojnie złożyła przysięgę, że nie będzie mieć dzieci, bo to zbyt niebezpieczne. -Niebezpieczne dla kogo? Bo chyba nie dla nas- powiedziałam -Wyobraź sobie: rodzą się herosi zdolni obalić Zeusa i innych bogów... Co byś na ich miejscu zrobiła? -No tak, ale jednak tu jesteśmy...-czegoś tu nie rozumiałam -Oczywiście Wielka Trójka nie zaprzestała bawić się ze śmiertelnikami... -Ekhm... Hades przestał... Jestem jego synem, ale nie pochodzę z tej epoki, więc...-przewał Percy'emu Nico, którego dopiero teraz zauważyłam. -No dobrze- Percy się poprawił- Zeus i Posejdon nie przestali, co prawda o wiele mniej się tym zajmowali, ale nie przestali na dobre. Nagle mi się coś przypomniało... przecież zemdlałam, bo Leo umierał, a ja próbowałam mu pomóc. -Co się stało z Leonem?- Percy i Will popatrzyli na siebie, a potem Will powiedział: -Gdyby nie ty to by już nie żył, w tej chwili czuje się całkiem dobrze, ale staraj się nie przywracać komuś życia, bo...- nie dokończył, bo Nico mu przerwał: -Leo był już praktycznie w Elizjum, ale ty oddałaś część swojego życia, aby on mógł wrócić do swojego ciała i przeżyć. Pierwszy raz coś takiego widzę, ale wiem, że to jest bardzo niebezpieczne. W chwili kiedy zaprzestałaś sprowadzać go na ziemię to ty byłaś na granicy śmierci. Co prawda twoja energia życiowa się strasznie szybko regeneruje, ale staraj się używać tej mocy tylko w tragicznych przypadkach, bo ratując komuś życie ty możesz umrzeć. -Dobrze będę się następnym razem pilnować. Mam pytanie, a co z tą dziewczyną która leciała razem z Leonem? -Nazywa się Kalipso, ale jej w ogóle nie powinno tu być. Ona miała być uwięziona na wyspie o nazwie Ogygia. Pewnie za karę bogowie zrzucili ją i Leona.- Wyjaśnił Percy -Znając życie mam kłopoty. Jeżeli ona tu przebywa, to znaczy, że bogowie mogą myśleć, że dajemy jej schronienie i gniew skierowany na nią i Leona rozejdzie się na cały Obóz, a to znaczy, że... -...że będzie źle- dokończył za mnie Nico Mam nadzieję, że podoba wam się moja twórczość :) Czekam na wasze opinie! ~Etna Sezef Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach